shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/The Time Has Come! The 4th Shichibukai Contest Nominations!
Yo everyone, you're explosive, tempestuous, slighly unpredictable oddball, Wyvern 0m3g4, here! So! Seems we've had our 9TH Yonkou contest now, huh? And yet... only 3 Shichibukai contests? o_o You know what this means, right? TIME TO DO SOME CATCHING UP!! SO! Here it goes! From now until the next week or so, we'll be nominating the users of our wiki for certain categories involving said wiki. This is everyone's chance to be formally acknowledged and celebrated for all the blood, sweat and tears they've poured into their art! A celebration of story telling, character design, fans of One Piece and simply having fun with friends! Formalities and Categories So here's how it goes: Le Rules and Procedures This is simple stuff, really, and isn't as sophisticated as the Yonkou elections. Until the end of July 16th, 2016, you can nominate anyone you'd like for the following categories: Best Character Creator (The guy who made the best hero, villain, innocent bystander, supporting character, neutral person, third party character, homeless bum on the street, etc.) Best Organization Creator (This is the person who made the best criminal organization, Marine base or division, bounty hunter gang, bandit gang, pirate crew, group of adventurers, business, and so on.) Best Devil Fruit Creator (Who made the coolest or most powerful Devil Fruit?! Which user do you think made the best written or most creative super powers in One Piece?) Best Weapon Creator (Likewise, who has the best weapons? Swords, axes, guns, armor, Zeppin, cyborgs, etc.) Best Fighting Style Creator (Who made the best fighting style? The strongest fighting style? The most fun and awesome fighting style? THE MOST CREATIVE AND THOUGHTFUL FIGHTING STYLE?!) Best Island Creator (Who made the most awesome island and/or location in the world? Who do you think deserves to be awarded for their locales?) Best Writer (Obviously, who writes the best stories here?! The most fun to read? The most thought provoking? The most skilled story teller? The guy or gal who makes you feel those feels?) RULES *'These nominations, again, are held until July 16th, and you can nominate anyone you please for any category'. *'PLEASE only nominate 1 user per category. 2 or more users nominated in 1 category by another user will be ignored until corrected'. *'All users are free to participate at will. No further requirements are necessary to nominate and/or vote'. *'You may nominate up to 7 users. Likewise, you may nominate the same user for different categories. Nominating 8 or more users will cause all nominations to be ignored until corrected'. *'You may change your nominations at any time until nominations end on the 16th'. *'You CANNOT nominate a user for a category if they were already nominated. For example, you cannot nominate Wyvern 0m3g4 for Best Organization if someone else has already done so. All nominations will be ignored until the problem is corrected.' GOT THAT?!! GOOD!! GO TO CONTEST Now with all said and done, let's get this contest started!!! DON Fufufufufufu... Nominations Now Analyzing List of Nominated Users *'Best Character': Rukiryo; Wyvern 0m3g4; 1NF3RNO; 13th madman; LordNoodleXIV *'Best Organization': Wyvern 0m3g4; Powerhouse411; 1NF3RNO; Zeon1 *'Best Devil Fruit': Powerhouse411; Marcus Junior; 13th madman; Wyvern 0m3g4; Rukiryo; 1NF3RNO *'Best Weapon': Marcus Junior; 1NF3RNO; FoolishImmoralFOOL; Wyvern 0m3g4; Zeon1 *'Best Fighting Style': Powerhouse411; Marcus Junior; LordNoodleXIV; Jet'ika; Charmanking2198 *'Best Island': LordNoodleXIV; CoolBlackZ; Marcus Junior; 1NF3RNO *'Best Writer': Zeon1; Rinji79; Powerhouse411; 13th madman; Fantasy Detective; Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Blog posts